Good Knight Luke and Mara
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Luke and Mara wake up roughly five thousand years in the past.
1. The Past?

The only things I own are the OCs and part of the idea. All recognizable characters belong their rightful owners.

Inspired by the MacGyver episode 'Good Knight, MacGyver'.

Luke Skywalker and Mara Kryze go on a mission and discover a long kept secret.

xxxxxx

Luke Skywalker sat in the pilot's seat of the Twilight.

He and Mara Kryze were on their way to the Sippschaft System in Wild Space.

"There's the ship we are supposed to dock in and they just gave us clearance to land." Mara said.

Luke nodded and maneuvered the Twilight into the ship's docking bay.

A delegation of Sippschaft stood waiting for their arrival.

"Welcome Master Skywalker to our ship." The leader, Ahlesha Pathfinder said.

"It is a pleasure." Luke relied.

Ahlesha turned and started to walk across the hanger; Luke and Mara followed.

"Thousands of years ago our people were slaves to the Sklaven. According to the stories they stole hundreds of thousands of our Ancestors children. Some as younglings and others as newborns. What the Sklaven did to them is unknown but some of our Ancestors believed that the Ashlans knew what became of the children but they died before our Ancestors could ask them." Ahlesha said.

"We are not going to go to Eras to search for information." Luke stated.

Ahlesha smiled.

"We wouldn't ask that of you. But the Ashlans customs and beliefs were similar to ours and they had the same last names." Ahlesha explained.

Luke nodded.

A tremor in the Force caused him to turn his head.

Several droids were moving heavy crates on a catwalk and below was a man talking into his commlink with a woman nearby.

Luke watched as the droids lifted a crate too high and tilted it too far to one side and it falling onto the unsuspecting couple.

"NO!" Luke yelled as he raced across the hanger with Mara at his side. They shoved the couple out of the way only for the crate to land on them; knocking them unconscience.

xxxx

Luke opened his eyes slowly.

He sensed Mara was next to him.

He looked around the room but he didn't recognize the room or the design.

The door opened and in walked a woman who was obviously a healer.

"Good, you are awake." She said.

"What happened?" he asked

"We found you near where the Ashlans toil." The Healer said.

Luke blinked in confusion.

"The Ashlans?" Luke asked.

The Healer nodded.

"We don't really know anything about them except that the Sklaven prefer to use them for labor than us." She said.

Luke reached out with the Force and sensed hundreds of thousands of Force Users on the planet.

Mara moaned softly and Luke turned to her.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"You are in Camp Twenty's Medical Facility." The healer said.

"Camp Twenty?" Luke and Mara asked in unison.

The healer nodded.

"But we were on a star ship!" Mara snapped.

"The Sklaven might have dumped you here to add new genetic material to our blood." The healer explained.

Luke shuddered at the memory of the Sklaven. The reptiloids had little concept of right and wrong and they had wanted to put the Ashlans back into slavery.

Luke reached out again with the Force and was aware of several things. One there seemed to be an influx of Light and Dark, two something wasn't quite right and that many people were using the Force nearby.

"_Father?"_ He called into the Force. There was no response.

"The Sklaven scum stole my oldest daughter! She was eight summers old and a bright thing. She was blessed by the Spirits." The healer said bitterly. "That was nearly eighteen summers ago.

"What's her name?" Mara asked.

"Keila." The healer said. "I wanted to name her Akeila but my husband said that he didn't think that she was going to be a leader."

Luke smiled as he remember a vague story that Tionne had uncovered that one of the first Ashlan leaders name was Keila. And ironically both names meant leader in the Ashlan language.

The door opened and a man walked in.

"Maila, how are the newcomers?" He asked. "They seem fine to me Shang." The healer, Maila, responded.

Shang nodded.

"The Clan Leaders wish to speak with them." He said.

With that Shang turned and left.

xxxxx

A hour later Maila led them to the place where the Clan Leaders.

A half a dozen men and women stood in a half circle in front of them. A small group of people surrounded them, spectators.

"I am Ahlek Moondancer, speaker for the Clan Leaders." The man in front of them said. "What are your names?"

"I am Luke Skywalker and this is my friend Mara Kryze." Luke said.

The spectators immediately started to whisper among themselves while the Clan Leaders gave each other curious glances.

Finally Ahlek Moondancer turned to them.

"Impossible, Skywalker is a Sippschaft name." Moondancer said.

Luke shrugged. "It's Ashlan too."

Everyone started talk among themselves, again.

Mara sighed.

"You would think that they knew that." She commented to Luke.

"You would think." Luke said in agreement.

"You don't look like an Ashlan." Someone said.

Luke shrugged.

"They are my progenitors. My Ashlan Blood is a little thin, but it runs through my veins none the less." He explained.

More silence.

"How thin?" Ahlek Moondancer nearly demanded.

"Well the last pure blooded Ashlans in my line were a thousand years ago or so." Luke said.

"Then you and your friend will lead our shaman's apprentice to the Ashlan Camp and speak to them." Ahlek Moondancer said.

xxxxx

Bright and early the next day Luke, Mara and Elly stood before the shaman. He whispered a blessing on them and Luke then changed their hair colors, to the amazement of the shaman.

They walked to the edge of camp and started walking towards the Ashlan's territory.

xxxx

"Luke, didn't the Ashlans and the Sippschaft escape slavery about five thousand years ago?" Mara asked in Huttese as they walked.

Luke nodded.

"This might be a vision or a dream though." He told her in the same language.

xxxx

By the time the sun set the trio had slipped into a group of Ashlans that were headed back to their camp.

xxx


	2. The Ashlans

Elly was nearly giddy with the success of slipping unnoticed into an Ashlan Camp. That was until she found herself pinned to a wall by an invisible force along with Luke and Mara.

xxxx

Luke stared into a pair of green eyes that did not belong to Mara and held down fear.

"Who are you?" A woman demanded.

"I am Mara Jade Kryze." Mara said almost proudly.

"Elly Starstone." Elly squeaked.

"Luke Skywalker." Luke stated calmly.

Luke felt the Force shift as the Ashlans set them down.

"You are Sippschaft." The woman stated. "I am Sippschaft," Elly said.

"I am Mandalorian." Mara said.

"And I have mixed blood but my mother was Nubian." Luke said.

The Ashlans exchanged curious looks.

"You serve Ashla." A man said.

"Yes, Mara and I do serve Ashla." Luke said.

The woman nodded.

"So does the girl." The man said.

"I serve the Spirits." Elly said in a shaky voice.

"My mother said that I was blessed by the Spirits when I was younger." The woman said.

There was a long silence.

"You must be tired from your long journey." The woman said. "Come, I will take you to our building for visitors."

They followed the woman to a building.

Luke was surprise to see several other aliens in the building including several human looking children and adults.

"They are Wielders. They have advised us to overthrow our slave masters and make a new home for ourselves." The woman said.

"Why haven't you?" Elly asked.

"Yang and I felt that it wasn't the right time and that we would know when the time was right." The woman explained.

Luke nodded. It fit with the little they knew about Ashlans.

One of the Wielders looked directly at them and Luke could feel his power; and he was very powerful. But not as powerful as his father.

They all stood in a line and served themselves and then sat at a table.

Over the course of the meal several of the Wielders would come over and stare at them, but they didn't say anything.

"Are you one of us?" A young voice asked. Luke turned and stared at a girl about four. "I don't think so." Luke told her.

The girl was silent for a while.

"are you the Chosen One?" she asked.

Luke smiled. "No, I am not the Chosen One."

The girl frowned.

"But you are so powerful." She said.

"Ilona, just because he's powerful doesn't make him the Balancer or one of you." The woman said as she cut her meat.

A boy approached them.

"Ilona, father wants you to come back." he said. "But I am talking to Keila, Ephah." Ilona said softly.

"Go to your father Ilona and Ephah." Keila said.

Sadly the children left.

"Light and Darkness?" Mara asked.

Keila shrugged.

"Their mother and father chose their names." Keila said.

"May I ask who you are?" Elly asked Keila.

"I am Keila Darklighter, leader of the altered Sippschaft." Keila said.


	3. The Wielders

xxxxx

Luke and Mara's mouths opened and Elly choked on her food.

"But you can't be Sippschaft because-"

"Because we don't look alike?" Keila asked, interrupting Elly.

Elly nodded.

"My mother's name is Maila Pathfinder Darklighter. She is the Chief Healer of Camp Twenty and my father name is Rojer Darklighter. The Sklaven took me from my family when I was-"

"Eight summers old." Luke interrupted her.

Keila tilted her head. "You met my mother I take it."

Luke nodded.

"She misses you." Mara said.

Keila smiled.

Suddenly the snap-hiss of lightsabers being activated resounded in the room.

Luke and Mara's hands instinctively went for theirs only to find them gone.

Mara gasped and Luke stood and ran to the source of the lightsabers clashing; Mara followed after him.

They found Ilona and Ephah swinging their lightsabers at each other and blocking the blades on their own borrowed blades.

Luke was impressed at how well the children handled the blades.

"Luke, we should reclaim them, the adults are nervous." Mara informed Luke after a moment.

Luke nodded and stepped forward.

"Ilona, Ephah, Mara and I need our weapons back." Luke said carefully reaching out for Ephah.

A warning from the Force, but it was too late. Mara's lightsaber, being wielded by Ilona, cut off his right hand. Right where the cybernetic limb connected to his arm

Luke screamed in shock and pain. While there were general noises of shock and fear the room.

A weird noise buzzed nearby. It sounded like something was happening to the lightsabers.

Mara's gasp of shock prompted Luke to look up and see a woman holding both lightsaber blades in her bare hands. Luke's eyes widened.

"Ilona, Ephah, you both know better than to play with dangerous things." The woman said, pushing the blades back into the hilts.

The woman turned to Luke. "I am deeply sorry for my children's actions." She said as she used the Force to give Luke and Mara their lightsabers. "Ilona and Ephah are sorry too and promise to never touch your weapons again."

Ilona and Ephah nodded.

"Now go and play with the other children."

Ilona and Ephah raced off.

A moment later a man appeared.

"We will regrow your hand since it was because of our children that you lost the replacement for it." The woman said.

Luke and Mara watched in fascination as the couple reached into the Force and encouraged the cells to grow and form a hand and fingers.

Millimeter by millimeter Luke's hand grew back.

All the adults watched in rapt attention.

After several hours Luke's hand had been regrown.

"You should eat something and replenish your body's store of vital proteins and such." The woman said. Luke nodded in complete awe as he flexed his fingers.

"Excuse us." The man said and he and the woman walked off.

"That was incredible!" Mara breathed. "The Sklaven can reactive the gene for limb regrowth but using the Force is much better." Keila explained.

Luke nodded, suddenly feeling drained.

Someone handed him a glass filled with something. "Drink it, it will help your body recover." A man said.

Luke sniffed it and frowned.

"Drink it." The man said again.

Luke sipped it and found that it tasted alright so he took a mouth full.

"All of it." The man said.

Within ten minutes Luke downed the entire glass. The after taste was chalky.

"Come, I will take all of you to the Guest House." Keila said.

Luke, Mara and Elly followed Keila out of the Mess Hall and to a house that was partially underground.

"The Sklaven don't like to be underground so they don't search this place." Keila explained.

"Tomorrow most of us will be gone doing whatever the Sklaven want us to do. Please stay here until we get back." Keila said as she opened the door via the Force and led them inside.

"The sleeping rooms are that way and the bathing room is right there." Keila pointed to each in turn.

"May the Spirits watch over you." Keila said.

With that she turned and left. The door shutting behind her.

"They can't be the stolen children, but at the same time she was not lying." Elly said.

Mara nodded.

"Why don't we discuss this in the morning." Luke said as he headed for one of the Bed Chambers.

After sharing a glance Mara and Elly selected their own rooms and fell asleep on the beds.

xxxxxx


	4. He likes her!  She likes him!

xxxxxx

Luke awoke the next morning to see Ilona standing over him.

"Do you like the girl with red hair?" she asked.

"How did you get in here?" Luke asked her, ignoring the question. "Mommy, Daddy, Ephah and I stay here too when we are visiting the altered Sippschaft." Ilona answered.

Luke nodded. It made sense that the Wielders would also be staying in the Guest House.

_Did I 'steal' her room?_ Luke wondered idly.

"Do you like her?" Ilona pressed, bringing Luke out of his thoughts. "The red haired girl?"

"Mara is one of the best students in the Order. She's intelligent and knows her weapons. She will soon be Knighted in the near future." Luke said.

Ilona smiled. "You like her!" she said, her voice filled with joy.

With that Ilona hurried out of the room leaving Luke to stare after her.

xxxx

Mara stretched sleepily in bed and reached out with her senses.

She sat straight up and stared into the face of Ephah.

They stared at each other for several heartbeats.

"Do you like him?" Ephah asked, curiously. "Who?" Mara asked, confused. "The boy that lost his hand and my Mom grew it back." Ephah explained. "Do you like him?"

Mara stared at him.

"Yes, I like Luke; I like him a lot." Mara admitted. "He's kind and understanding, he is patient and looks for the good in people. He rarely judges people for their lifestyle or who they worked for in the past." Mara said thoughtfully.

Ephah nodded.

There was a comfortable silence, until the door opened and Ilona came running in.

"Ephah! Ephah! He likes her!" Ilona shrieked. "Who likes who?" Mara asked.

Ilona gasped for breath.

"Your male friend likes you!" Ilona said in a voice that suggested that this was the greatest discovery in the Universe since the discovery of the Hyperdrive.

"She likes him too." Ephah told Ilona in a conspiratorial tone.

Ilona shrieked again and danced around the room.

_You would have thought that she just discovered the mean of life, the Universe and everything._ Mara thought grumpily.

xxx

Everyone in the Guest House was soon up since Ilona wouldn't shut up about Luke and Mara liking each other.

"I apologize for my daughter's behavior." The father of Ilona and Ephah said as they all ate breakfast. "She takes great joy in things like this and loves to express it."

The other Wielders nodded but didn't add to the conversation.

"The altered Sippschaft need to free themselves and their parents soon." A Wielder said. "Everything depends on them freeing themselves and their parents." "They are waiting until they feel the time is right." Father said, as Mara and Luke had silently dubbed him. "If they wait any longer they will never be free!" One of the Wielders spat.

Elly shivered at that statement.

Silence fell for awhile.

"So what exactly do you Wield?" Mara asked. "You all are powerful Force Sensitives." "Some call us Force Wielders." Mother said after a moment. "The alter Sippschaft simply call us Wielders."

Luke's mouth opened slightly.

_I have heard of beings like them. And I am sure that some people I know have met them but they won't say anything._ Luke thought.

The door the the Guest House opened and two people walked in.

Luke assumed at first that they were Ashlan because of their height. But the moment that the female lowered her hood, revealing long dark blond hair and showing off a pair of familiar blue eyes, Luke knew that his guess was wrong. The woman was no Ashlan.

The woman smiled kindly at him and her and her companion sat down and dug in.

xxxx

Over the course of the day Luke, Elly and Mara meditated to pass the time. That was when Ilona and Ephah weren't asking them questions.

xxxx

In was getting late when the door opened yet again. This time in was Keila and a man about her age.

They stopped in front of Luke, Mara and Elly.

"We want to speak to our parents." They said without preamble."

xxxx


	5. The Meeting

xxxx

The next day Luke, Mara and Elly slipped out of the Ashlan Camp with Yang and Keila.

They traveled to a the edge of Camp Twenty and waited as Elly entered to summon Ahlek Moondancer and the rest of the Clan leaders.

"Are you nervous?" Luke asked Keila and Yang.

Keila nodded as she played with her Maternal Braid.

Finally the Clan Leaders appeared with Maila and Shang in tow.

They stared at each other for several heartbeats.

Finally Keila ran towards her mother, arms open.

Maila face was a perfect picture of shock and confusion as Keila hugged her. "I thought I would never see you again Mother!" Keila cried.

'Kei?" Maila asked. "Yes Mother." Keila responded.

"What do you wish to talk to us about?" Ahlek demanded. "We are willing to overthrow the Sklaven and force them off this planet and far away from here. Are you?" Yang said.

The silence that followed was deep.

"Overthrow the Sklaven?" One of the Clan leaders asked, her voice shaking. "But if we do that then we will never find our missing children." "We are the missing children." Yang said.

The silence was deafening.

"They altered us to be stronger and take more damage." Keila explained. "They took many away so that you would never discover what they were doing to your children."

Maila took several deep breaths.

"You are an abomination in our eyes." Maila said. "You will never be accepted back into the Clan."

Keila's eyes were filled with pain and anger.

"Then I am not your daughter." She said simply. With that she started to undo her Parental Braid. Once she was done unbraiding Keila untangled threads and ribbons from her hair and then combed through it to get out any beads that hadn't fallen out.

The she locked eyes with her mother as she undid her Maternal Braid. Soon the things in her braids that had marked her Lineage were at her feet.

"We are no linger Sippschaft and shall no longer use it when identifying ourselves." Yang said flatly. "We are now follows of Ashla and Bogden."

"We will tell our children that we were creations of the Sklaven." Keila said.

Then they turned and started to walk away.

"We will let you know when we have overthrown the Sklaven." Yang called back.

To Luke and Mara's amazement Elly suddenly took off her shaman's robes and threw it at the feet of the Clan Leaders. "I am going with them They know more about the Spirits than I can learn from Ridge Skywalker in a lifetime. They will be my People." She said as she undid her braids. "You are no longer my People." With that she dropped the things that marked her a Shaman's apprentice and marked her parentage.

Then Elly turned and ran to catch up with Yang and Keila.

"What have you done1?" Ahlek demanded. "We have done nothing." Mara said. "You have turned my Apprentice against me!" One of the Clan Leaders said. "You did it yourself." Mara told him.

"What will we tell our people?" Maila asked. "The truth." Luke stated. Ahlek shook his head. "We will tell them that the Ashlans know nothing about our children and that the Sklaven must have moved them elsewhere."

Luke and Mara watched as the group of Sippschaft turned and walked away.

"To deny their own children their heritage . . ." Mara trailed off.

Luke nodded glumly.

"We mind as well head back for the Ashlan Camp since we most likely aren't welcome in Camp Twenty." Luke told Mara.

They turned and left the pile beads, threads and ribbons and raced after Elly, Keila and Yang.

xxxxxx

The sun was rising when they reentered the Ashlan Camp.

A group was waiting for them. Those in front must have seen the undone braids of both Keila and Elly because they fell down and cried.

"We are abominations to them." Keila announced when they were closer. "They will never accept us into the Clans again. We are now Ashlans."

More tears followed by screams of denial.

"Are you sure?" one of the Wielders asked.

Keila nodded. "They will never accept us into their fold. We must forge a new path."

xxxx

The next few days were full of making weapons and other things.

Luke found himself pitying the Sklaven when he saw the lightwhip that they Ashlans had constructed. It had the appearance of a regular whip until a switch was flipped then it coursed with energy strong enough to help sever appendages when wrapped around them and the whip pulled.

xxxx


	6. A Dream?

xxxx

It had been a week since the Ashlans had started their plan to overthrow the Sklaven. And everyone in the Ashlan Camp was helping in some way; even little Ilona and Ephah.

Late that night Keila and Yang lit fires all through the Camp. Tomorrow we rebel at the shriek.

xxxx

_Will Mara and I ever get home?_ Luke wondered as he stared at the ceiling.

Finally he got up and entered the common area of the Guest House.

He wasn't surprise to see Mara sitting there.

"Mara, if we don't survive tomorrow there is something I want you to know: I love you." Luke said gently.

Mara stared at him.

"I return your feelings." She whispered.

"Are you going to get married?" Ilona's voice suddenly asked. "Elly and Edge are going to get married."

The couple spun around and stared at Ilona and Ephah.

"We might get married, if we both survive the battle tomorrow." Mara answered.

Ilona shrieked and jumped around the room, until her parents came and got both her and her brother.

xxxxx

Bright and early the next day Luke. Mara, Elly and many of the Wielders joined the Ashlans on their hike to their assigned work area. Lightwhips draped over their bodies.

Several Sklaven laughed at them as they passed.

Suddenly two blood curling shrieks pierced the air. Hands reached for lightwhips and Luke and Mara's hands went for their lightsabers even though they had lightwhips as well.

The group scattered, now and then some Ashlans would fight a Sklaven.

Soon there was blood and limbs littering the ground.

Sklaven screamed in pain and anger.

The Wielders either threw reddish Force Lighting at the Sklaven or lifted them in the air and threw them against things.

The battle lasted several hours when Luke saw a Sklaven pointing one of their projectile weapons at Keila.

"NO!" He cried out and ran in between them. He felt the projectile enter his chest, his hand drop his lightsaber and the world going dark.

Mara screamed and ran to Luke's side.

"Stay with me Luke!" She cried.

Another projectile was fired and hit her in the chest. Mara gasped in shock and pain. Her lightsaber fell from numb fingers and she slumped forward.

xxxxx

Luke felt something brushing against his head, and it hurt.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see a Sippschaft Medic that looked a bit like Keila kneeling in front of him with a bacta soaked cloth. All around were more familiar faces.

"We owe you our health." A woman that resembled Elly said. A man that resembled Yang nodded. "We thank you."

_It was just a dream._ Luke thought.

"Your hand was crushed by the crate." The Medic said. "But you are lucky that we were able reactive the genes and it is growing back."

Luke looked down and realized that his lightsaber was missing and that wrapped around his upper body was an Ashlan lightwhip. He turned to see that Mara's lightsaber was missing as well and that an Ashlan lightwhip was wrapped around her waist.

_Or was it?_ He thought.

xxxxx

Okay, this is a teaser for my next fic. It has no name and the working name would give too much away.

_Two little girls play in an antechamber. One of them is dressed in a beautiful green dress while the other one is wear a black cloak and face veil; only her brown eyes and some of her skin shows._

"_I don't want to be a Senator anymore!" The girl in green cries._

"_What do you want to be then?" The girl in black asks._

"_I want to be a Jedi." The girl in green declares._

"_I HATE Jedi!" The girl in black snaps._

_The green in green shrinks away._

"_Jedi are evil!" The girl in black continues._

_Fade to black_

_A man in plain clothes watches as a group of swoop bikes comes to a halt near the front of a bar._

_His eyes follow as one young Human woman with brown hair hops off her_

_Fade to black._

_A young man feels eyes on him and turns to see a young woman with brown hair and eyes watching him._

_Fade to Black._

_A planet blown to rubble._

"_And . . . you call . . . yourselves Human." An unfamiliar voice stutters._

Coming to a Fan Site sometime soon!


End file.
